Is jealousy really such a bad thing?
by the-tiger-lady
Summary: (rated for mild language use) Juunanagou is thrown into a love problem that his best friend faces, but what will be instore for these two when fater is done with them?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Goten the Jerk

He had no right to do that! That dirty stupid two-timing scoundrel! He had some nerve!!

Chelsy landed at the door of the house she shared with the perseon she thought for years to be her uncle, even though he really wasn't. (Chelsy was raised as Krillin and Juuhachigou's first child, and thus Juunanagou's niece. For those of you that didn't know)

Juunanagou aparently wasn't home, because when she wsung open the door and slammed it shut again, he didn't come running.

Fine! Whatever! He can't fix my problem any way!

....or maybe her can?

"Chelsy-Chan, you are soo devious...!" Chelsy rubbed her hands together and grinned.

"Please tell me that you are not talking to yourself, because you're really not that interesting." someone behind her said. Chelsy turned, and wasn't surprised to see Juunanagou standing there, but was surprised to see that he had a load of laundry in his hand.

"Ohh!" Chelsy said in fake astonishment. "Decided to get off of your lazy butt and do something for once?" Juunanagou dropped the basket he was carrying the laundry with in front of the couch.

"No I was hopeing that you would do this one."

"Again?" was Chelsy's flat reply.

"Yep." He then sat down himself and Chelsy followed suit. "Good day?"

Chelsy resisted the urge to scream and shout all over again, and snorted a laugh istead.

"Hell no!" she said this a little louder than she had intended, but campared to what she wanted to do that had been nothing.

"Geeez, what happened now? You break a nail?" he replied sarcasticly, Chelsy shot up her middle finger at him...and ironicly the nail was broken.

"As a matter of fact I did." she shouted again. "And that is the least of my problems."

"Then you have serious problems. An atomic bomb must've landed on the mall."

Chelsy held two finger about a centimeter apart. "You are about this close to getting smacked, Juunanagou." Juuanagou looked concerned for a moment and then was back to his normal quick wittted self

"Wow, she's really mad, she called me by my real name."

Chelsy's anger fluctuated for a moment, at the breif sign of concern. "Do you want to hear my problem or not?"

Juunanagou shrugged for a moment, then said something he wouldn't have said to anyone else.

"Oh I don't know, can I fix it?" he smiled a genuine smile, and so did Chelsy.

"I really hope so."

Thus, Chelsy explained how Goten, her boyfriend up until about three hours ago, told her that it was over because he had found someone new. Chelsy found the girl about three minutes later, and flicked her off...and the girl bit her finger tip...

"So he chose the phyco one over you?"

Chelsy nodded. "And that's not all."

"...Do tell...." He sighed, she in the middle of her story...there was no backing out now...even he would have done the stupid laundry if it meant he didn't have to listen to the drama this queen had...

So Goten chose the phyco bitch, and Chelsy was out a nail. Over all a bad day. But it got worse. Because it took chelsy a whole hour to realise that this meant she was going to graduate without a boyfriend, and wouldn't get married and wouldn't have kids who could kick the living crap out of anybody. This had teenaged drama queen written all over it...

"Ok...so how am I supposed to be able to help with this?" Juunanagou was completely confused because he was not in this story to begin with, and couldn't find a way that he could cure it either...

However, Chelsy grinned. And a grinning Chelsy was a scarey Chelsy.


	2. Juunanagou to the rescue?

Chapter Two

Juunangou to the rescue?

"Well," Chelsy thought. "I've got a little plan...but I don't think you'll want to..." Chelsy looked sadly away.

She's playing evaisive...Dammit that works everytime!

"Chelsy, just tell me what it is...."

Chelsy turned to him, smiling again.

"Well, I was thinking..." Chelsy looked away again and smiled to herself. Nothing like a little assurance. She heard Juunanagou sigh in disgust on the other end of the couch.

"Chels. I'll give you until the count of three to-"

"Will you help me make Goten jealous?" she said suddenly smileing. Juunanagou was a bit taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"What?...What are you talking about?" He asked in a very confused mannor.

Chelsy sighed a looked away for a third time. "See? I told you that you wouldn't-"

"Dammit Chelsy...spit it out." Juunanagou said rather forcefully. She had him now.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Chelsy put on the most pitiful face she could muster. "As you know, I've been crushed...and I want him back. We had our whole lives planned out-"

"Chelsy, I heard this part already...get on with it." Juunanagou said with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh..." Chelsy was caught off guard, but quickly recovered. "So he choose phyco-lady over me, and I am royally peeved. So now, it's my turn to get back at him."

Juunanagou rolled his eyes. "Again, I've heard all of this! Get to the good stuff woman!"

"Oh, I'm loveing your patience." Chelsy said with mock happiness. "Anyway. If I want to get back at him, I have to show him how happy I am without him. I have to show him how I've moved on so quickly." Juunanagou sat in silence, and this told Chelsy she had some further explaining to do. So she sighed and spelled it out.

"If I show him that I'm better off, he'll realise how unhappy he is and want me back!" Again, silence, but before Chelsy could say anything further, Juunanagou beat her to it.

"What does this have to do with me? And why are you so intent on keeping this wierd haired loser?" he asked as if he was only mildly interested.

"Well, I'm so intent on keeping this wierd haired loser...because...I think that I loved him..." Chelsy fell silent and was genuinly sad. Junnanagou saw a tear fall, and that was it. He didn't care what he had to do. As long as he made sure that this guy didn't make her cry again, he was cool with it. He could stand killing someone, he could stand breaking someone's bones, but a woman's tears were one thing he just couldn't do.

Chelsy leaned on Juunanagou's shoulder and sobbed for a moment. Juunanagou put his arm around her and let her cry on him. He was going to wash this shirt anyway, now he had an excuse to.

"Chelsy." he said suddenly, and she glanced up at him. "I don't care what it is I have to do. Please don't cry." He said this with as little emotion as he could and it still sounded weak.

Chelsy smiled through her tears and pulled away slightly. Juunanagou had to admit that seeing her this way was one heck of a shock. He'd never known Chelsy to even show the slightest bit of weakness, or to even wince; but these tears were something new.

"Thank you Sev. I knew I could count on you." she whiped her tears away with her sleeve, and Juunanagou looked away out of the respect he still had for her.

"So...what do you want me to do anyway?" He smirked for a moment. "Beat 'im up like big brother? 'Cause you know, if I had followed my programing, he wouldn't even be here now."

Chelsy smiled too, and thought briefly how strange fate was. "No, don't beat 'im up like big brother." she laughed a little, that was a good sign. She was comeing back to normal.

"Stab him in the back."

Juunanagou stopped laughing. "What? Chels...you know knives aren't my thing..." Chelsy smiled again.

"Not knives! Actions." And the confusion got deeper. "Don't play big brother, play backstabbing friend." She smiled as a realisation came over him.

"Do you mean...?" he started slowly, chelsy nodded him on. "That I should..." now he seemed to get it. "Steal you away from him?"

"Exactly." Chelsy said sniffing. "Make it seem that we are the happiest people on Earth when we're together."

Juunanagou laughed slightly. Did she have any idea what she was asking him to do?

"And then, when he see's that I'm so much fun, he'll love me again!"

Juunanagou took in a deep breath...let it out...breathed again...let it out...breathed again....

"Sev. If you don't stop breathing so deeply, I'm afraid you'll pass out."

He glanced over and breathed once more out of spite.

"Fine. I'll do it." Chelsy smiled beautifully and looked genuinly thrilled. "One thing."

"Name it! I'll do anything!!"

Juunanagou looked more serious now. "Don't ever cry over him again. He might be worth it once, but not twice."


End file.
